


in a brave new world

by lethargicProfessor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Character Study, Child Kanda Yuu, Childhood Trauma, Dogs, Gen, Kanda's never seen a dog before, Mentioned Alma Karma, Pre-Canon, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: Froi Tiedoll's file on Kanda Yuu is frighteningly small. He knows the boy is strong, and comes to the European Branch of the Black Order after an incident that has been redacted from all records.Not for the first time, Tiedoll's tasked to make do with broken pieces. It's good he's always up to the task.-Kanda Yuu character study through the eyes of Froi Tiedoll
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Froi Tiedoll, Kanda Yuu & Noise Marie
Kudos: 45





	in a brave new world

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not to be reproduced or reposted on any site or app other than Archive of Our Own, Tumblr, and WordPress (LPWrites/LethargicProfessor). This work is available for free on these sites, and is **not to be used or sold for profit by any third parties or apps.**

Yuu Kanda is an exemplary boy.

From his file, Froi Tiedoll gathers that the boy is strong and in superb health, and that his synchronization has potential. He is aware that the boy comes to the Order after a traumatic experience, though the chief’s files refuse to elaborate on what that may have been, and that he has the potential to be volatile.

What the file neglected to mention was that Froi Tiedoll’s new charge was more than just volatile. He was explosive, responding in anger to any sleight, perceived or not. He spends more time than he expects in the infirmary, watching young Yuu glower at the nurses as they checked on wounds that rarely lasted more than a few hours.

A difficult case indeed. Froi understands why he was assigned the boy, though he’s well aware that the upper echelon of the Order doesn’t believe he’ll succeed in rehabilitating him. He’s a lost cause, only valuable because he synchronized. If Froi can’t make him cooperate, they’ll just harvest the innocence and move on to more suitable accommodators.

Their dismissal suits Froi just fine. He’s a patient man, and he’s worked plenty on projects that have seemed more trouble than they’re worth. He’s learned that those are the projects he’s become most fond of over the years, if only because of the effort he’s put into them.

No work goes to waste. Not even the boy everyone is so willing to discard.

It takes weeks of sitting and sketching, watching over Yuu as he sulks in his room. He comes out for dinner, but only after much insisting, and eats mechanically, for fuel instead of enjoyment. He lets Froi stay as long as he’s quiet, and only swears at him in English, which is an improvement according to the notes left by Bak Chan.

When Noise Marie, the other student he’s been assigned, arrives, something crumbles in Yuu. He launches himself at Marie in a half-hug, half-attack that leaves them both on the ground. When Froi stands to intervene, Marie waves him off, and offers him a lopsided smile as he rubs at Yuu’s back.

“You’re alive,” Yuu croaks, and something clicks.

Loss.

It’s difficult to overcome for adults, but for a child of Yuu’s age, it might seem impossible. Froi fights tears as the two exorcists – boys, really, they’re just boys – reunite, and something settles in his heart. He’s going to help these boys, no matter the cost.

With Marie’s help, Yuu begins to progress, and it’s not long after that Froi is cleared to take Yuu out to missions.

On the field, he’s methodical, clearing akuma with an effectiveness that belies his age. He tends to push himself too hard, and errs on the side of recklessness, but he’s an incredible exorcist, his Yuu. Froi is sure that in a few years, the boy will be in line to become a general.

Klaud is the one to remind him of the short life expectancy of young exorcists, but there’s something about Yuu that’s different. It isn’t just Froi’s blind belief in the boy; he’s different at a base level, and it gives him an edge over the other children the Order has forcibly recruited.

If that weren’t enough, something has lit a spark of determination in the boy. He hasn’t mentioned it to Froi, but whenever they venture away, he seems to be searching for something. Either way, Froi will be ready if Yuu ever decides to confide in him.

In the meantime, between assignments Froi teaches the boy. He’s perhaps not as good a teacher as General Yeagar, but he manages to explain things in an easy enough way for the boy to understand. It helps that he’s sharp as a whip; he picks up French quickly, though to Froi’s dismay he understands the swears much faster. His writing needs some work, and in the times they sit and wait for their train Froi helps Yuu work on his letters.

The more time they spend together, the more curious Yuu seems to be, but he begrudges asking questions unless absolutely necessary. It makes Froi learn to read the boy better, to understand what the tense of his shoulders might mean versus the clench of his jaw, or a certain look he might give an object. It’s a learning experience for both, and Froi is sure he’ll treasure it for years.

-

They are sitting on a bench at the Palazzo, watching the people meandering in the early morning sun. Yuu is eating, grudgingly, picking at pieces of fruit that Froi cut in smaller shapes. He’s adept with his sword for a boy so young, but sometimes his movements are stiff and foreign, like he’s not quite sure what to do with his hands when he’s not attacking. He was built to destroy, and has yet to get the hang of creating.

“Did you want to see anything while we’re here, Yuu?” Froi asks, and ignores the way the boy bristles at his given name. He’s getting used to it, the reaction almost a formality at this point.

Yuu shakes his head and huffs, eating pieces of an apple that is starting to turn brown. He does eye the area around them thoughtfully, though, as if trying to see if anything seems worth investigating.

It’s while Yuu’s deliberating that Froi spots something moving towards them in his peripheral, and turns ever so slightly to check.

The dog is a short little thing, some sort of terrier that trots to their bench and sniffs at their shoes eagerly. He’s well fed, if the slight paunch is anything to go by, and is friendly when Tiedoll reaches down to pet its head.

Yuu stills, watching the dog with wide eyes before turning to Tiedoll for an explanation.

“He’s a friendly little dog, isn’t he, Yuu?” Tiedoll smiles, scratching the dog’s chin lightly. The dog’s back leg starts thumping at the action, clearly pleased.

“Dog,” Yuu murmurs, holding a hand out hesitantly to the dog. He perks up, tail wagging eagerly as it investigates Yuu’s fingers, licking away what Tiedoll assumes is the sticky juice left from his breakfast.

Yuu looks up, eyebrows comically disappearing into his fringe, and his expression is so perplexed Tiedoll has to laugh. “He won’t hurt you. You can pet him.”

Breakfast all but forgotten, Yuu slips off his seat and crouches down in front of the dog, taking his time to pet its muzzle and gently brush back his ears, making a startled sound when the dog decides to knock him down and climb in his lap.

The dog turns in circles for a moment and settles down to rest in Yuu’s lap, content to be pet. Yuu obliges, scratching the dog’s back and ears until it rolls over to present its his belly.

“Can we take it?” Yuu asks, and it’s the first question he’s made to Froi that sounds like it belongs to a child his age. It breaks his heart having to shake his head, but he’s very tempted.

“He probably has a family, Yuu,” Froi says, and pats the dog’s head. “He’s just out exploring, but he’ll go home soon.”

Yuu’s face twists, disappointed and he gives the dog a hug. “Alma would like him.”

Froi stills, watching Yuu pluck the dog from his lap and point his finger sternly. “Go home. It’s not safe to wander around alone.”

The dog wags his tail at Yuu and licks his fingers, perking up when a group of pigeons wander too closes. Barking joyously, the dog takes off, chasing after the birds across the plaza.

“How lovely,” Froi hums, and gathers his things. “Come on, Yuu. It’s time for us to go home too.”

Yuu falls asleep on the train, and Froi takes advantage of the opportunity to sketch, letting the sounds of the train serve as white noise as he works. When the boy wakes up, it’s to a drawing of a friendly little dog neatly placed in his coat pocket.


End file.
